<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afterglow by Fujoshihardcorefan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128504">Afterglow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshihardcorefan/pseuds/Fujoshihardcorefan'>Fujoshihardcorefan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brawl Stars (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterglow sex, Angst and Humor, Bi!Colt, M/M, Shovel Talk, bull and colt are secretly dating, shelly is serious when she say not to dare hurt her friend, shelly knows, the cat is out of the bag I guess, they had sex an hour ago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshihardcorefan/pseuds/Fujoshihardcorefan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh look! A Brawl Star ship!!<br/>Starring one of my most favorite ship ever!!!</p><p>Let it be that I will have no impulse on stopping and there'll never be an end!!!<br/>-- Maybe *aCk*</p><p>Have fun reading this crap!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bull/Colt, Colt &amp; Shelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afterglow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Should I say more?? Hmmmm... Oof okay, how about you support me by following me in Wattpad, @Fujoshihardcorefan, and watch me on deviantart???</p><p>This is beta tested by @B¡nche_Benche on Wattpad. Give him some love, he deserves it ^^</p><p>That's about it I guess okay now gOODBYE---<br/>*tumbles down the stairs*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bull exited out of the sheriff's office and quietly shut the door, looking left and right, he tiptoed away through the tight small space hallway. Unfortunately, his bulk figure didn't make his situation anymore soundless. Every steps that he took, the old floor creaked underneath his boots.</p><p>He sighed, out of annoyance and embarrassment. He knew he was big, why did he even agree on moving their daily meeting to nighttime? Sure, it's more beneficial since no one is around at this time of hour but it's more of a hassle since it's dark. Colt said Bull is a bandit, he can see easily in the dark. Always lingering in the shadows, that's how some of them are never caught.</p><p>Bull had never heard such bullshit before (and trust me, he heard many coming from a man like the sheriff himself). Second, Bull isn't those type of bandit. He's a tough guy, sure, but he doesn't have a good eyesight. More problems that Bull wishes he should have think through.</p><p>Yet the latter won and here he was. After one of the most mind-blowing office sex they had earlier, Bull is navigating his very huge body around in a tight space without bumping anything in his path (he bumped a coffee table which had almost fell if it weren't for his reflex to grab onto it). Both of them haven't planned these properly, it was a mismatch of half-ass ideas and lots of making out. Colt had thought he has a "fire exit" in his office (in his defense, Colt tried to play it off as if he does have a fire exit) which apparently was false so now he has to go out of the sheriff's station in an old fashion way. In no ways in hell, he could fit himself in the little window inside the office!</p><p>Seriously, Bull should have really think this through. He groaned underneath his breath and thank the heaven from above, he found the rusty old stairway. Languidly rushing to the staircase, he venture downwards. Bull flinched every time to every creaks he made through the rickety stairs, he breath heavily as his foot caught in contact with the lower ground. </p><p>Looking ahead of him, he can feel the tension went away quickly. They're in front of him, low and behold. The shining door was there waiting for him to exit and be free from this confined space, he can almost hear the angelic song and his soft bed from afar calling to him. He almost burst into tears right there. Grinning slightly under the dark, he walked confidently towards to the door. He's about to do it, about to get out without any accident.</p><p>As his fingers brushed on the doorknob in a slow motion, a light shined above him. His muscles clench and his body frozen when he hear a distant chair creaked. He doesn't dare want to turn around to see who it was, he was just almost there. Almost tasting the freedom before it ripped out of him.</p><p>"So.. You're the next one accompanying sheriff tonight I see."</p><p>The bulk man could no doubt sense it was a woman, either that from her octave deep voice with a little bit of soprano with it. Slowly turning around (his body betraying his mind), his eyes lead him to a close friend of the sheriff. The purple-haired woman glared at Bull looking like a deer-caught on a headlight, her hands lightly holding her shotgun, almost twitching on the trigger and she knew Bull could see that from the way his eyes kept darting over to her form and to the gun on hand.</p><p>She was cross-legged on the table that was in front of her, balancing the chair that was tilting and holding her weight. She tapped on the case of the shotgun and Bulls eyes finally stayed directed to, perhaps not loaded, shotgun on her lap.</p><p>"I... I don't understand that-"</p><p>"Come to think of it, it has been long isn't it? How long has it been that Colt carried a man or a woman at his side and have a bit of fun in- I don't know, a motel or somewhere in his house. Couldn't be that far on the month.."</p><p>She shrugged off her shoulder and continuing caressing her shotgun, Bull can only do but to fiddle his fat thumbs and look anywhere at least. He doesn't know what to say, in more retrospect, he doesn't know what to say about his boyfriend tagging with a man or a woman and have 'fun' in a motel or somewhere in his house, she had clarified (and Bull had to stop and shiver at the thought of whatever they were doing in the room and he knew what it is because he had done it earlier in the office!!). While that stopped if he can piece together what she had said on the last sentence. The more important question is on hand, what is he in Colt's eyes? Is this some another scheme of his?? Is he just another bed warmer buddy?? (God, the questions are starting to turn ridiculous and disgusting)</p><p>If Bull could guess, he notice they have more than a one night stand but they didn't exactly talked about their relationship now.. And somehow, right now in this very situation, it ticked off Bull at that spot. He doesn't exactly brought it up since it doesn't seem to really make a point in their life (it's not really like they're in a committing relationship anyway haha..), they're just two dudes who relieve themselves from stress by yoinking each other genitalia's.</p><p>"Hey!--"</p><p>Bull could even think it's a natural thing between them.</p><p>"Hey!!--"</p><p>It's not even healthy but it's fine if both parties are fine with it, it's a matter of consent anyway. </p><p>"HEY!!!"</p><p>The bulk man snapped out of his thought train and looked down (on instinct) to see the purple-haired woman standing before him, the chair longed forgotten and the shotgun left in the table. She's more determine to see if Bull could hurt her without her shotgun, she could handle him. Shelly folded her arms and look up to the shadowed huge man.</p><p>"Jesus! By the heavens above, your just like Colt himself. Ignorance thick-headed skulls!"</p><p>Bull cringed and felt a little guilty for not hearing her words, but he ain't taking that last sentence with a bit of sugar. He breathed and internally screamed as the woman looked him up and down and place her hands on her hips. The eyes staring daggers at him, slicing every curve on the muscled body.</p><p>"Wha- What do you want?"</p><p>She softly sighed and tucked a strand of purple hair on her ears and stare off to the wall beside them. She seemed off, she looks like a mother finally seeing one of her children going off into the real world. In a more friend way than a parent thing.</p><p>"All I'm saying is, I just noticed Colt seem to be more chipper, and even worst in my case a huge annoyance, from this past days. I thought he finally got himself a new edition of beauty products he's been waiting for all his life but as soon as I went inside in this station to grab the report I forgot in his office, I.. I instantly regret even staying and listen to you two doing it."</p><p>Bull doubled cringed.</p><p>"I figured why he was like that from those past days. I instantly want to meet the person that made my friend happy and then.."</p><p>The bulk man felt his throat tighten at the deep glare directing towards to his soul. Those soulless black eyes stared deeper into his core.</p><p>"There's you. A running fugitive with a history of crimes like for an example, robbing the bank, destroying government properties and many more. Have been sent to jail 6x but yet, you manage to escape every single one of them. The wanted name that printed into every crevice in every building, the price grew 8x larger. Bull; that's your name is it?"</p><p>Shelly circled around the sweating (she rose her eyebrows at that) man, her critical eyes targeting the weaknesses he has. He gulped and clenched his fists.</p><p>"This was an unexpected twist though, going on with the sheriff behind closed doors. Even I would never thought that this would be possible."</p><p>Shelly stopped in front of him and Bull took a glance at the hands that seem to twitch towards to the shotgun on the table. The purple-haired woman calmly stand, those eyes never betrayed Bull. She's judging him. Bull knew what this whole situation is. Never in his own life that he'll be hearing a shovel talk from his sex friend? Stress buddy? Boyfriend?? Lover???? (they have not all been confirmed yet) close friend.</p><p>"I'm not snitching however. As much as I hate how he's more annoying than ever.." She muttered under her breath Bull couldn't point out what and she shake her head.</p><p>"It's not exactly my place which Colt should date. Even from a criminal too, sometimes I think he doesn't have much taste at all... BUT! I only allow this to happen if-"</p><p>Stepping forward to the backed-off criminal, she pointed one finger at him and Bull thought he could just die from the amount of glares he's been receiving. She frowned and shadow formed around her eyes.</p><p>"Dare to hurt him, I'll personally hunt you down and hurt you myself. I know a thing or two about torture methods and trust me, they aren't pretty."</p><p>Finally settling to form a voice in him, he nodded and breathed out a 'yes'. Standing awkwardly (he's feet are starting to hurt, he wants his bed) for 1 minute, she stand down and back away. She huffed out and picked up her shotgun, flipping and playing it around with her fingers.</p><p>"Now that we're in an agreement. I'll see myself out, I hope you two wouldn't try to have a round 2 while I'm gone."</p><p>She said and perched the shotgun onto her shoulders, sashaying to the terrified yet blushing man at the side of the door. She opened and the cold night breeze of the outside world quickly came inside, it cooled off the tense atmosphere and made Bull breathed in on the air. His legs were shaking but he manage to stand up straight when she looked at him.</p><p>"By the way, I'm just joking. Do whatever you want, just tell Colt not to eavesdrop above the stairway. He wouldn't let me down on this."</p><p>And as clear as that, she winked at him and the door close behind her. Bull was just about to collapse before realizing Colt was still here. I guess there's one more talk before he leaves.</p><p>Oh boy, this is a night to be remembered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wEsTERn YYeeeHHawWW-<br/>Brawl Stars fandom<br/>Here comes a new challenger--<br/>*Trips* F@$k!</p><p>If you wanna give me feedback, feel free to use the comment box below and maybe also leave some kudos while you’re at it tooo~~<br/>Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>